Trick or Treat
by pancakesandtables
Summary: for nat


**Trick or Treat**

"They scared me..." Ty explained as Nat finished wiping the makeup off his nose that accompanied his costume. The assassin thought that maybe if he wasn't going to go back out then he would be helpful in greeting the small people who were asking for candy at her door every five seconds. It wasn't a hard job, especially for a six year old who would talk to almost anyone.

"Yeah I know. You don't have to go back out."

While Ty had been trick or treating, some of the older kids in the neighborhood thought it would be funny to jump out of trashcans as all the little kids dressed in costumes walked up driveways to receive their candy. Tyler had been so terrified that he ran back up the street to their apartment where Nat happily let him back in. She was not fond of Halloween herself and didn't get the idea of kids going to strangers houses to beg for treats, yet she partook in the event. The previous years where she didn't buy anything to pass out had earned her mean stares of both children and parents.

"Want to help give out candy?" The redhead suggested just as the sound of their doorbell rang out inside of their home. She was surprised at the amount of kids who came to an apartment to receive candy but she assumed it was quicker going door to door to beg instead of having to put in the extra effort of walking a few feet down a street.

She stood up from the couch, taking the bowl of candy that sat next to the door out for the small children, who erupted in shouts of " _Trick or Treat!"._

Ty, now in his pajamas, leaned over the couch to watch Nat give out the candy, the kids taking off down the street to the next house quickly after. Giving it a moment of thought Ty assumed it could possibly be a bit of fun.

Nat rolled her eyes once the kids left and came back over to the couch, laying down and pressing play on the movie she had been watching earlier.

"How do I do it?" The six year old suddenly asked, now standing in front of her.

Natasha groaned and pointed to the side table next to their front door, "Grab the bowl and give them candy when they come to the house." the assassin explained, putting a hand on his head to gently move the kid out of the way of the TV. "Now shhh."

Just as Ty was about to respond, the ring of their doorbell rang out in the apartment.

"I got it!" He shouted, grabbing the candy and opening the door just like Natter had told him. He happily passed out the candy to the bigger kids, smiling when they wished him a happy Halloween and left. Tyler went back in, placing the bowl of candy down as he ran over to red head, a large grin on his face.

"Natter I did it!" He shouted, climbing onto her lap and wrapping an arm around her neck..

Nat huffed in aggravation as the little boy practically wrapped himself around her, explaining the incredibly simple task that he'd completed—though she was quite pleased that she no longer had the horrendous job of passing out candy.

"Mhm, I saw." Nat said, wrapping an arm around Ty's small torso and moving him slightly to _try_ and continue watching her movie. Of course, having a little kid made everything ten times more difficult.

Ty smiled and squished Nat's face, completely blocking her view of her movie once again.

"Will you dress up with me next year?" He asked. It would be more fun if he had her to go with other than tailing behind a group of neighborhood kids. Natter would make a good trick or treater...maybe.

The deadly assassin responded by pulling Ty's hands away from her face and tickling his sides until he fell off the couch in a fit of laughter, reclaiming her throne once again. "No. I don't dress up." She said, looking over at the giggling little boy on the floor.

Ty looked right back up at her with a goofy grin on his face. "You could just go as a ninja!"

Nat shrugged, it wasn't a bad idea and it happened to be a great excuse for her to bring along as many weapons as she wanted.

"Maybe next year…" She mumbled, looking towards the large wooden framed window next to the front door. The street had gone pretty much quiet with the exception of a few older kids finishing up their trick or treating.

"Since Halloween is almost officially over it looks like the rest of the candy is for us." Nat said as she started getting up, noticing Ty was staring at the TV-his eyes glossed over in what seemed to be exhaustion. His eyelids were almost closed by the time she brought the bowl of candy over to the couch. Ty mumbled something about how he wanted her to make sure to save him some of the candy, even though the root cause of his sudden exhaustion was probably a sugar crash.

"Mm, I might just have to eat all of it." The redhead joked, leaning down to lift him off of the floor and onto the couch, tucking a blanket around him. Ty could only shrug, closing his eyes completely. "You should save some for when Dommy gets back."

"Fine, but only one for her." Nat said as she pulled out a few Hershey's kisses and laid down next to Ty-who was now barely awake and snuggling up against the assassin-while the rest of the movie played.

"Happy Halloween, Ty."


End file.
